Little Red Ridding Hood
by Hanazawa Arisachan
Summary: Bad Summary- Seorang pemuda berkerudung merah disuruh ayahnya membawa makanan ke rumah kakeknya, sampai dipertengahan jalan dia bertemu dengan seorang serigala yang lucu/?. Jangan lupa RnR minna !


**~Little Red Ridding Hood~**

 **By: Hanazawa** **Arisachan**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei**

 **Akashi.S, Kuroko.T, Kagami.T, Aomine.D**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning OOC bertebaran, Typo, Gaje, Tidak memakai EYD, Rate bisa berubah seiiring berjalannya cerita/?, ada unsur BL/Yaoi**

 _ **Ingat! Sekali lagi cerita ini mengandung unsur BL/Yaoi. Bagi yang tidak suka, jangan di baca!  
Dan tidak ada gunanya jika saya mengcopy cerita orang lain!**_

 **A/N: Cerita ini saya buat murni dari otak saya sendiri. Yah sebenernya nih ide dapet dari adik sepupuku yang lagi baca cerita 'little red ridding hood' yang baru dia beli dari toko buku. Dan akhirnya keluarlah inspirasi gaje nan garing ini. Saa, jangan banyak bacot... Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

Di Pagi hari yang cerah didalam sebuah hutan, terdapat rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil. Didalam rumah tersebut terdapat seorang ayah dan anaknya yang masih kecil. Sang ayah sedang memasak makanan untuk sarapan dengan damainya melihat sosok buah hatinya(?) yang baru bangun tidur sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya berdiri didepan pintu dapur.

"Ah, Ohayou my dear. Bagaimana tidurmu, apakah nyenyak?" tanya sang ayah yang sedang menaruh sandwich dan segelas susu diatas meja makan. "Nyenyak kok. Menu sarapan pagi ini apa?" tanyanya yang baru saja selesai mencuci muka lalu menuju meja makan. "Sandwich dan segelas susu" balas sang ayah. Sang anak hanya memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan tentram. Sunyi. Itulah yang menggambarkan suasana sarapan di pagi itu.

.

.

 **SKIPPUU~**

 **.**

"Oi! Akashi! Bantu ayah. Tolong antarkan cake, roti, burger, vanilla shake dan ocha ini untuk kakek Aomine!" teriak sang ayah kepada anaknya.

 _SRAATTT!_

Gunting meluncur dengan mulusnya melewati pipi sang ayah. Keringat dingin muncul saking syoknya sang ayah saat dilempar gunting oleh anaknya. Dasar anak durhaka-.-"

"Urusai, Taiga. Bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa berteriak?" anak berambut merah menyala dengan iris mata merah-emas berbicara dengan tenangnya. Akashi Seijuurou, nama anak itu.

"Anjirrr! Anak durhaka lo ya! Sama orang tua ga ada sopannya, main lempar gunting aja!" emosi sang ayah berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna merah ke hitaman diujung rambutnya. Kagami Taiga. Nama sang ayah dari satu anak itu. Karena saking kesalnya, akhirnya Kagami mendorong anaknya keluar dari rumah sambil ngelempar keranjang makanan dengan isi makanan yang sudah dia buat capek-capek untuk sang kakek. Akashi menangkap keranjang yang dilempar oleh sang ayah. Masih dengan tatapan polos dan tidak berdosanya itu ia masih memandang Kagami seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Memangnya aku salah apa Taiga?" . "Gue ini bapak lo! Panggil tuh yang sopan kenapa, kaya anak-anak yang pada umumnya manggil bapaknya dengan sopan!" Cukup. Amarah Kagami sudah membuncah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Akashi yang semakin lama makin ngeselin. "Pokoknya gue ga mau tau! Lo harus nganterin nih makanan buat kakek lo! Ga ada penolakan atau bantahan. Lo ga boleh masuk kerumah sebelum lu tuntas nganterin tuh makanan ke tua bangka itu(?). Dan ingat, pokoknya selama diperjalanan lo ga boleh ngomong sama orang yang ga dikenal. Ingat itu!" bentak Kagami lalu membanting pintu. Akashi hanya menghela nafas lalu memakai kerudung merah kesayangan almh. Ibunya(?) sambil berjalan menuju rumah kakeknya yang terbilang cukup jauh dari rumah yang dia tinggali dengan ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko Pov**_

Perkenalkan, aku Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Aku sedang kelaparan, daritadi aku mencari sesuatu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam perutku ini hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa ku makan saat ini.

 _SREKKK! SREKKK!_

Suara apa itu? Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya aku mencari tau asal suara itu dan mengumpat disalah satu batang pohon.

"Apa masih jauh? Seharusnya aku sudah sampai dirumah kakek" suara manusia? Aku mengintip dan aku mendapati sosok orang memakai kerudung warna merah sedang membawa keranjang berisi makanan. Aku mencium wangi yang menyeruak di hidungku. Aroma vanilla. Menarik sekali, saatnya memulai rencana. Lalu aku keluar dari salah satu batang pohon tadi dan berjlan mendekatinya.

"Siang anak muda. Ada apa gerangan kamu berada disini?" tanyaku kepada anak itu. Kulihat parasnya yang sungguh tampan, gagah. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku melihat ke keranjang yang dia bawa. Disitu ada botol dengan tulisan 'vanilla shake'. Aku ingin vanilla shake itu.

"Aku ingin pergi kerumah kakekku. Apa kau tau dimana letak sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari sini?" tanya anak itu. Hmmm kurasa aku pernah melihat rumah tidak jauh dari sini, ah aku tau. Sebaiknya aku memberitahu jalan memutar agar dia lebih lama sampai dirumah kakeknya itu. Lalu aku memberitahu jalan kearah rumah kakeknya itu dengan jalan yang memutar.

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Perkenalkan namaku Akashi Seijuurou, kamu?". "Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Iie, Daijoubu, selamat sampai tujuan Akashi-kun" aku membungkuk. Lalu dia mengangguk dan pergi ke jalan yang sudah kutunjukkan tadi. Saat dia sudah tidak terlihat lagi, akhirnya aku mengambil jalan tercepat untuk sampai rumah kakeknya itu.

 **-Aomine's House-**

Aku berdiri didepan rumah itu, dipintu tersebut tertulis 'Kakek kesayangan Akashi3' aku merinding melihatnya, alay sekali tulisan itu. Apa kakeknya itu alay? Sinting atau bagaimana? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera masuk dan menjalankan rencanaku.

 _KRIEETT_

"Akashi... Apa itu kamu nak?" kudengar suara seseorang dari dalam kamarnya. Kurasa itu kakeknya. Tanpa pikir panjang akhirnya aku masuk dan menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Ketika diambang pintu kamar itu, yang benar saja. Buku bertebaran dimana-mana.. Majalah playb*y berserakan dimana-mana... Apakah kakek-kakek itu hentai atau bagaimana? Suram sekali hidupnya..

"Oh, kau rupanya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini nak?" apa dia tidak takut padaku? Biarlah, yang penting aku harus menyekap dia di suatu tempat dimana Akashi-kun tidak akan menemukannya.

.

.

.  
.

 **Normal Pov**

 _ **TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

 _Tidak ada jawaban_

'Kemana kakek-kakek itu.. Sebaiknya aku masuk kedalam' batin Akashi lalu dia masuk kedalam

"Daiki... Apa kau ada didalam?" (A/N: Gak sopan banget tuh makhluk boncel *dilempar gunting*) Lalu Akashi masuk kekamar.

"Kakek? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa disini gelap sekali?" tanya Akashi. "Aku tidak suka tempat yang terang karena dapat membuat mataku sakit. Mendekatlah sayang, agar kakek dapat melihatmu dengan jelas" disaat itu juga Akashi rasanya ingin muntah pelangi/?. 'Anjirrr... Tuh kakek-kakek pedofil' batin Akashi sweatdrop. "Jangan malu-malu nak, kemarilah, duduk di pahaku." Jujur untuk saat ini Kuroko rasanya ingin muntah, karena kata-kata ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa mendapatkan ' _vanilla shake_ '.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan duduk diatas kasur"

"Jika itu maumu..."

"Kakek Dakian, betapa besarnya tanganmu."

"Agar aku bisa memelukmu dengan erat, cucuku"

"Kakek, betapa besarnya matamu itu"

"Agar aku bisa melihat wajah cucuku yang tampan dengan jelas"

"Kakek, betapa besarnya hidungmu"

' _Njerr... Nih bocah boncel nanya mulu. Gak aus apa nih anak'_ batin Kuroko sweatdrop saat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Akashi.

"Agar aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu yang wangi"

"Begitu kah? Kakek, betapa besarnya mulut yang kau punya"

"Agar aku bisa... MEMAKANMU!" teriak Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

... _KRIKK! KRIK! KRIK! KRIKK!_... ( **A/N: sfx jangkrik/? :'v** )

"..."

"..."

Hening. Kata itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan tersebut. Akashi menyeringai saat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari mulut sang ' _CuteWolf_ ' itu. ' _Jadi, Tetsuya ingin memakanku? Menarik._ ' Batin Akashi.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kalau itu kau dari awal sebenarnya"

"Akashi-kun tahu aku dari awal?" Akashi mengangguk sebagai respon. Kuroko yang dengan polosnya hanya ber'oh' ria. Lalu dia turun dari kasur lalu mengambil vanilla shake dan meminumnya dengan khidmat/?. Akashi cengo saat melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba meminum vanilla shake tersebut.

"Jadi Tetsuya... Tadi kau bilang ingin memakanku, memangnya kau bisa memakanku?" tanya Akashi dengan seringaian khasnya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada minat untuk memakan Akashi-kun. Aku hanya ingin vanilla shake ini" jawab Kuroko dengan datarnya sedatar tembok/? _*author ditendang*_

"Benarkah..?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko. "Kalau begitu, akan ku ajarkan bagaimana caranya memakan dirimu sebelum kau memakanku... .Ya" Kemudian Akashi memegang tangan Kuroko dan...

.

.

.

.

Para readers bisa membayangkan adegan selanjutnya :v

.

.

.

 **Yo~ minna-san~  
Akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan fanfict ini.. Entahlah sepertinya Gaje... Garing kaga? Kaga ya? Yahh,, gapapa deh... Nanti aku akan berusaha agar lebih baik lagi. Tapi diriku sungguh sangat senang jika readers-san menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ceritaku ini *nangis terharu/?***

 **Saa, minna~ Jangan lupa RnR~ ^-~**

 **Pertanda**

 **Hanazawa** **Arisachan**


End file.
